Embodiments of the present invention relate to diagnostic imaging.
Diagnostic imaging usually requires a patient to travel to a hospital or clinic that is staffed by trained radiological professionals. Trained radiological professionals are required to ensure that, when an X-ray is taken, the patient is not exposed to an unnecessary level of radiation. The patient must also be properly positioned with respect to the X-ray machine to ensure that the X-ray image corresponds to an area of interest on the patient's body.